Todd Richards (ice hockey)
| birth_place = Crystal, Minnesota | position = Defence | shoots = Right | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 0 | weight_lb = 194 | played_for= Genève-Servette HC Orlando Solar Bears Las Vegas Thunder Springfield Indians Hartford Whalers Fredericton Canadiens Sherbrooke Canadiens | draft = 33rd overall | draft_year = 1985 | draft_team = Montreal Canadiens | career_start = 1989 | career_end = 2002 }} Todd Richards (born Todd Michael Richards on October 20, 1966) is an American ice hockey coach and former player who was most recently the head coach of the Columbus Blue Jackets of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Todd was drafted by the Montreal Canadiens in the second round (33rd overall) of the 1985 NHL Entry Draft. He played for the University of Minnesota for four seasons. He began his professional career with the Sherbrooke Cans during the 1989–90 AHL season. After being traded early the next season to the Hartford Whalers organization, Todd helped the Springfield Indians win the 1991 Calder Cup. He also made his NHL debut during that season, playing two games and recording four assists for the Whalers. Todd spent two more seasons with the Indians before beginning to play in the IHL, spending two seasons with the Las Vegas Thunder, and six seasons with the Orlando Solar Bears. He ended his playing career in 2002 with the Genève-Servette HC of the National League A in Switzerland. Coaching Career After retiring from playing, Todd spent four seasons as an assistant coach for the Milwaukee Admirals. The Admirals advanced to the playoffs each year. In 2004, Milwaukee won the Calder Cup, after sweeping the Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins in four games. On August 3, 2006, he became the fifth head coach of the Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins. During his first season, Todd guided Wilkes-Barre/Scranton to a 51-24-2-4 record and a second-place finish in the AHL’s East Division. The Penguins advanced to the East Division Finals before falling to the Hershey Bears. He signed as an assistant coach with the San Jose Sharks of the NHL for the 2008–09 season. In June of 2009, Todd became the second head coach in the history of the Minnesota Wild and the first native of Minnesota to hold the job. After two seasons as head coach and posting a record of 77-71-16, he was fired on April 11, 2011. In both seasons, the Wild were in playoff contention most of the season, but ended up missing the playoffs. In June of 2011, Todd had been hired by the Columbus Blue Jackets as an assistant coach under head coach Scott Arniel. After a poor first half of the season, Arniel was fired on January 9, 2012 and he was named as interim head coach. On May 14, 2012, the Columbus Blue Jackets announced the signing of Todd to a two-year contract, making him the sixth full-time coach in team history. On April 19, 2014, he led the Blue Jackets to their first ever Stanley Cup playoff victory, a 4-3 double overtime win over the Pittsburgh Penguins. On May 27, 2014, the Blue Jackets signed Todd to a two-year contract extension through the 2016-17 season. On October 21, 2015, after starting the season 0-7, the Blue Jackets relieved him of his duties as head coach. Coaching Record Accolades